10 plagues
by murai-sakura
Summary: What is Bakura planning on doing to Ryou and what is his reaction towards all of the yami's after this brutal mistreatments?


Okay...let's see....another ficcie....but about what ? All I know is that I'm bored....again and that I can't gain experience since our internet is shut down for a while, dang I hate moving. Did you know this was like the tenth time we moved? I hope we stay in one place for longer then 2 years now, hopefully forever...mutter, mutter...  
  
Anyways, back to the fic. Help me out here! Er....I allready know that I wanna write drama but I allready wrote so much drama and I'm running out of subjects and inspiration.  
  
Bakura: you know why don't you?  
  
MS: lie?  
  
Bakura: because you put all that inspiration in that stupid book you are writing.  
  
MS: I'm not writing a book, and it's not stupid!  
  
Bakura: "sweatdrop"  
  
Yami: how many pages is it now?  
  
MS: er...42 "  
  
Bakura: hah! And you're going for the 200! Don't make me laugh.  
  
MS: hey, I'm only working on it for a short month now, okay? And in that month I had exams!  
  
Bakura: excuses, excuses....  
  
MS : oh, and by the way, my dear writers....I need help...do you lot know some nice, short Japanese names ? My main characters are called Kyma, Satsaku and Kenai. It's about fantasy and stuff, you know...  
  
Bakura: "snort" she thinks her book will sell  
  
MS: shut up you or I'll draw you a pink tutu! Anyways, can you gimme some names then? My characters are called,: kyma, Kenai, satsaku (or saku for short), scamp and ras, dolan, lysta and canticle, also haku and hikari, yamisuke, sobasaku, yachimi and xalos....I need lots more! HELP! Thx   
  
Bakura: will you shut up now and think of a fic to write?  
  
MS: oh yes, off cours. So it needs to be dramatic...  
  
Bakura: with lots of gore  
  
MS: and pain  
  
Bakura: blood can't be missed....  
  
MS: selfpitty...  
  
Bakura: and death!  
  
MS: hmm, maybe, we'll see. Does anyone have an idea yet?  
  
Ryou: not me!  
  
Bakura: na-ah  
  
Yami: I have one! "whisper, whisper"  
  
MS: but yami, i don't know all of them.  
  
Yami: use a few, and some new ones.  
  
MS: okay, I'll try....so, 10 chapters it is then?  
  
Yami: nods.  
  
MS: let's start then;  
  
...........................................................................  
  
10 Plagues chapter 1: the river of blood  
  
..................................................................  
  
Ryou was sitting on a small bench. At both sides, there were a few teenagers talking to each other with so much joy that you would almost think that there is no pain in the world. But Ryou knew well enough this wasn't the case. Every day, he had to experience more and more pain because of his yami. He tried to throw away the ring for so many times, he lost the count but he knew well enough that he was severely punished whenever he tried too, since the ring allways came back, no matter where Ryou would dump it. The ring had a will on it's own and it was not willing to surrender just because poor little Ryou had enough of it.  
  
No one had ever noticed Ryou's scars and bruises, because he would allways wear shirts with long sleeves or sweaters, allthough this was kind of hard during the summer, there was no way that he was going to show his friends what bakura was doing to him, he wouldn't put them in danger and even worse in the pain that he had to endure every day again from the hour he woke up till the hour he fell asleep or otherwise, fell unconcious. Yes, it was a hard life, especially when a certain spirit was hiding in his soulroom, ready to torture his mind and making him sit on the verge of tears during the most boring classes.  
  
But no one had noticed, no one had seen how Ryou had changed, no one had even layed eyes on him long enough to see there could be something wrong. He was just a weird guy, someone who was allways standing next to the sideline, cheering everyone on, while the spirit was tearing him up inside. Ryou thought this was best for everyone. No one should notice because: or they wouldn't care or they would try to stop Bakura and probably get themselves killed. Yami was really the only one who could stop Bakura but that would be risking to hurt Yugi and by the way, if he would even think of Yami, he would get punished again, and everytime he was allmost killed.  
  
Now, he was just sitting on that bench, trying to endure the pain that could be felt everywhere, doing his best not to moan or do anything to startle one of the others that were still chatting and not paying attention to the poor white-haired boy that was now staring at the stars, trying to find the one that he allways used to wish for a normal life without pain, without curses being swung at him every day, without needing to flinch for every bit of movement anyone would make while he was around. Ryou had turned into a scared little boy, someone he hated like mad and he only blamed himself for the punches. Bakura had called him worthless so many times, he was starting to believe it.  
  
The ring around Ryou's neck started to glow but no one noticed. This was his signal to go home. If he wouldn't leave immediatly, he would have to receive one of the many punishments and he wasn't sure if he could take much more. He lifted himself up and started to limp towards the dark place he was forced to call his home. He heard how the group of teenagers were laughing at him while he limped home but he didn't care, and he didn't blame them. They had the right to laugh, everyone laughs when they see something funny right? That's why bakura allways laughs with him while he punches and kicks him everywhere, that's just his idea of fun.  
  
The streetlights were all broken or just giving out a weak light that wasn't even enough to lit up Ryou's face, just enough to lit up the single tear that had escaped and was now slowly running down his cheeks and finally sliding down his chin, to just fall on the ground and to be forgotten. The road was heavy and was kind of sticky, not wanting to let his feet go. Or was that just him, not able to even lift up his own feet anymore as the weakling he was? A few times, he had to stop because his sight got blurry or the pain in his legs would get to much to bare, but he allways managed to continue his journey, allways managed to use the bit of courage he had left in him to get home, not really wanting to, but knowing he absolutely had no choice.  
  
Ryou was limping so badly, and the pain was so hard, that tears were swelling up in his eyes, blurring his sight once again, but he couldn't stop anymore, he had to get home soon or he would be dead or maybe Bakura wouldn't allow him to come outside anymore and that would be the worst punishment ever since the fresh air was doing him nothing but good, and he had to get to school so that no one would have to worry but if Bakura would get too angry, he wouldn't be able to go to school anyways, but mostly, this was only for a week at max.  
  
Suddenly, ryou felt how his foot stayed stuck behind a rock and he fell flat face to the ground, not even able to lift his arms in time and getting a full blow to the head, causing him to see stars for a while. To make matters worse, it would start to rain and the cold drops would make Ryou shiver like a sick dog. This was it, he had no more strength left in his entire body. He had used everything he got but nothing was left and all he really wanted was to die at this exact spot and be forgotten. "Hey kid, you okay?" asked a caring voice. Ryou recognised it as one of the others that were chatting on the bench and laughing at him afterwards. Ryou tried to answer him but he couldn't manage to get anything else but a moan out of his mouth. "He's hurt!" yelled the kid to some other teenagers. Ryou just wished he would stop shouting like that, his head ached enough as it was.  
  
"Don't worry" he said soothingly while rubbing Ryou's back, partially sheltering him from the rain. "we'll get you to a hospital" Ryou groaned loud as he tried to lift himself up from the ground. "no" he moaned. "please, no" he couldn't manage to get up and just collapsed right back onto the ground. "take it easy kid" said the voice again. "we"ll make you all better" Ryou's tears spilled on the ground. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be. If only they would've let him die here and laugh at him like they did before but no, they just had to take him to the hospital.  
  
Ryou gave up on struggling and just watched how the rain formed a small puddle under his nose. "Oh my god!" suddenly yelled a voice that was awefully familiar. "no" groaned Ryou. "not now" he tried to roll over and tell the passer by that he was allright but he wasn't able to move. He felt how he was lifted in someone's arms but didn't find the courage to look in his friend's face. "do you know him?" asked the former voice. Ryou looked at him with red eyes and saw that it had been a boy with black hair and dark eyes, dark yet worried eyes. Ryou moaned again and did his best to speak but...nothing.  
  
"yes I know him" said the spike ahired boy that had Ryou in his lap. "who did this?" he asked rather worried. "I don't know" said the blackhaired boy "He just collapsed." Ryou groaned once again and tried to lift himself up from Yami's lap. He had to get home, he just had to, there was no excuse...no excuse. "Ryou, who did this?" asked Yami who slowly lifted Ryou up and started to walk towards the turtle game shop with him. "no one" managed Ryou. Yami gave a loud snort but just kept his mouth shut about it. "we have to get you inside" said Yami who's hair was now dripping like mad. "you might get seriously ill" Ryou would've laughed out loud at this if he had the strength. Get ill? That would be the least thing that could happen, for real. Yami realized that Ryou was strangely amused and frowed a bit. "is that funny?" he asked calmly in his own confident voice.  
  
Ryou kept his mouth shut and stared sideways at the rain that was splashing on the ground. He felt how his arms were hanging next to his body while Yami carried him trough the rain in his strong, confident arms. For some reason, he felt rather embarassed. What was he going to say? The excuse that he fell down the stairs? That would be so lame but it was really the best he could do. His mind wasn't clear enough to think of something else, he didn't even feel like doing so and just accepted the fact that he was as weak in making up ideas as he was in walking down the street without tripping. Ryou cursed himself for not staying home that night and he was just about to scream in fury when he saw how the turtle game shop doomed out of the thick mist. Soon enough, Yami had carried him inside and had layed him on his bed, after doing this, he went down to get some help.  
  
Ryou looked at his hands and was shocked to find that they were covered in blood; he lifted up his head with much difficulty just to see that the blood was slowly covering up all the white sheets that were on the bed. Ryou felt so guilt, even though he couldn't help it. His cuts must have reopened, most of them weren't healed yet and they were all pretty deep so Ryou feered that yami would never get the sheets clean again. He was done checking out his hands when he heard several gasps, and he couldn't help but blush. "Ryou" yelled a very familiar tall blond. "what....how?" Ryou smiled when he saw the startled look on Jou's face. He saw how Yugi and Yami exchanged a look that said as much as: I knew this was going to happen before he fell unconious in the warm, comforting matras, now fully stained with his blood that was slowly dripping onto the ground.  
  
................................................................  
  
Okay, so maybe it'll become 11 chapters, this was the default chapter then.  
  
Please review folks  
  
Bakura: yes, do that or she goes bananas  
  
MS: --"  
  
Bakura: see? Bananas popping out of her ears!  
  
MS: "eats one of the bananas" eum "cough" bye 


End file.
